Alone?
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Mungkin ini akan jadi kali ke-tiga Jihoon merayakan natal seorang diri. / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon / Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung


Title: Alone?

Character: Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

Jihoon memutuskan mengakhiri waktu bekerjanya di agensi pada pukul 01.00 PM di satu hari sebelum 25 Desember. Harusnya hari itu sudah libur, tapi dia masih punya pekerjaan. Jadilah dia memutuskan untuk mengisi setengah harinya di agensi. Tidak ada yang menyuruh sebenarnya, hanya saja dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaannya. Sepulang dari agensi Jihoon mendekor apartemen miliknya dengan bermacam pernak-pernik khas natal seorang diri. Meski tak yakin jika akan ada yang berkunjung ke apartemennya di hari natal, Jihoon tetap ingin nuansa natal menghiasi tempat tinggalnya.

Sesaat dia melamun dalam kesendiriannya kala itu. Mengingat bagaimana natal terlewati dalam hidupnya selama ini. Mungkin ini akan jadi kali ke-tiga Jihoon merayakan natal seorang diri. Dua natal sebelumnya dia habiskan dengan menjadi salah satu pengisi acara musik di stasiun televisi. Hanya setengah hari memang, tapi dia tetap tak bisa menghabiskan sisa hari bersama keluarga karena jarak yang memisahkan. Dia di Seoul dan keluarganya di Busan. Dia tak bisa memaksa pulang karena esok hari dia pasti punya jadwal lain. Jadi dia rasa lebih baik dia pulang ke apartemen dan istirahat saja untuk mengondisikan tubuhnya di hari esok. Memikirkannya membuat Jihoon menghela napas untuk ke sekian kali.

Jihoon selesai dengan acara dekorasinya ketika hari menjelang malam. Bukannya bersiap pergi ke gereja, dia memilih masuk ke ruang studio pribadinya. Dia punya jadwal _comeback_ di awal Februari tahun depan. Pekerjaannya masih banyak, itu juga yang jadi alasan dia bisa saja merayakan natal tahun ini sendirian. Dia tak punya cukup waktu untuk sekedar berkumpul dengan keluarga di kota kelahirannya. Dia juga tidak mungkin meminta orang tuanya ke Seoul jika akhirnya dia mengurung diri di studio begini. Mungkin tahun baru nanti dia akan meluangkan waktu untuk orang tuanya. Semoga pekerjaannya bisa terkurangi dan dia bisa bebas untuk sesaat.

Jihoon berhenti sejenak di sela kerjanya bersama lembaran partitur saat samar telinganya mendengar suara bel. Hanya sekali. Jihoon memilih abai karena mungkin dia hanya salah dengar. Tak lama kemudian bel kembali berbunyi. Membuatnya terpaksa melangkah keluar dari zona nyamannya. Matanya melirik sekilas pada penunjuk waktu yang terletak di dinding ruang tamu. "Orang gila mana yang bertamu tengah malam begini," Jihoon menggerutu tapi tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

Jihoon membuka pintu dengan malas, berbanding terbaik dengan sapaan kelewat ceria dari tamunya, "Hai Jihoon! Merry Christmas!"

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya. Laki-laki dengan balutan baju hangat berwarna putih dan mantel biru tua berdiri di hadapannya. Jangan lupakan rambut hitam dengan titik-titik salju itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Jihoon terpesona, terpaku sejenak sebelum membawa tubuhnya menghambur pada sosok di hadapannya. Memeluknya erat, meluapkan rasa rindu yang begitu dalam.

Jihoon merenggangkan pelukannya, dengan tangan yang masih erat mencengkeram lengan sosok di hadapannya Jihoon menengadahkan kepalanya. Senyum bahagia terpatri di wajahnya sebelum berkata, "Hai Soonyoung! Merry Christmas!"

Pekerjaan Jihoon memang belum selesai. Dia juga tak bisa merasakan kehangatan natal bersama dengan keluarganya. Tapi setidaknya natal tahun ini Jihoon tidak merayakannya seorang diri. Kehadiran Soonyoung sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dijadikan hadiah natal bagi Jihoon.

 **END**

* * *

Efek kangen sama sahabat. Biasanya kalo natal dia berkunjung ke neneknya dan pasti mampir ke rumah. Tapi dia belum ada kabar sama sekali. Kangen waktu dia datang dan langsung nyapa, "Hai!"

Maaf, kalo ini jelek. Bisa dikatakan ini mirip sama Miss You. Cuma suasananya aja yang beda. Nggak kreatif emang. Dan bahasanya, uh saya merasa aneh.

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca. Kritik dan saran silakan disampaikan.

Emm, sudah lama saya ingin mengatakan ini. Entah ini hanya perasaan saya atau memang benar adanya. Apakah di antara kalian yang pernah membaca cerita saya atau bertukar PM dengan saya ada yang merasa tersinggung, terganggu, tersakiti, takut, atau apa pun yang membuat kalian tidak nyaman? Saya tidak tahu pasti, tapi jika ada yang merasa seperti itu, saya mohon maaf. Saya sering merasa orang lain tidak nyaman dengan saya. Maaf.

Merry Christmas!

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

241216


End file.
